<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Garden at- by EvRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568502">A Garden at-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain'>EvRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three loosely linked scenes between Nyx and her Queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rough take and possible spoilers ahead, inspired by one very nice interaction between the two, if you've yet to reach the first part of the game's ending and the scene, I highly recommend playing it until you do, or see it in some other fashion.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short time after the Queen's return.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>There was no such thing as day or night in the underworld, no concrete time set aside for rest, after all the dead didn’t need sleep and neither did the other chthonic beings. For those that worked there, there were brief, brief, brief times set aside for breaks and other matters.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>That changed with the return of the Queen, one of numerous not-so-subtle shifts, for the better of many in the house. </span><span><br/></span><span>(Especially Hypnos.)</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>In one such moment, when business lulled and many rested in peace, not quite ‘asleep’, but close enough to it; Nyx found herself adrift through the corridors and halls.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Her thoughts in a similar state.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Unseen as she willed it, idle in her wanders, she found herself on a familiar path to the lone garden within the palace. Before she would only pass it by with a few stolen glances, the gate locked and closed off, forbidden to all when the Queen left, at the command of Hades.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Now though, the gardens were open once more to a handful of people, as well as Cerberus.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Nyx drew near one of the smaller arched entryways, the gate there ajar, the faint hum of a song from within. Not one with the best ears to music, by proximity alone though to Orpheus, Nyx knew the singer wasn’t the best, nor the worst.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>She floated into the garden, to see one of two people that tended to the garden in recent times, the Queen herself. Hard at work, hands muddied while crouched by a neat row of plants, she sang softly to herself.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>A song that some would call rural, of the passing of seasons, the light of the sun, the length of shadows. A simple one, that the shades of farmers when they lived and tilled the soil, would’ve sung as they did.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Nyx didn’t care for the times she heard such shades sing it, nor when Orpheus did a take of it, the Queen’s though held a certain charm to it.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>There was no mysticism or power in the Queen’s voice that Nyx could sense, still she found herself drawn closer, and closer; to listen and bask in the steady and heartfelt voice.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Cloaked in darkness, in the shadows from the light, filtered by the branches, Nyx was only a few steps behind the Queen.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>She stopped her song when she took a breath, her head perked and turned to and fro. “Nyx? Is that you?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Nyx had the utmost confidence in her ability to veil herself, nothing should’ve given her away, and the Queen shouldn’t have had the ability to even remotely sense Nyx. For a moment, she debated on whether or not to remain as she was.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>For a moment.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Cloak lifted and a slight bow given from where she hovered, Nyx kept her expression blank and neutral. “My apologies my Queen, I should’ve announced myself and asked permission to enter.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“That’s quite alright Nyx.” Quick to rise to her feet and turn to face Nyx, the Queen clapped her hands together and brushed off some of the dirt stuck to it, with a quick wipe on the front of her clothes. Not the usual formal wear she wore in the court, but a variant of what she wore when she first arrived and had on the surface, more suited for her garden work. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You’re always welcome to come and go as you please, whether or not I’m here.” Her tone was warm, inviting, and with a kindness to it not often heard in the Underworld.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” Nyx nodded, her own voice polite and formal as ever, she took in the rest of the garden, her gaze focused on the Queen alone before.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>There weren't any of the fantastical signs that the Queen had used any of her powers on it, her mere presence alone seemed to have taken effect, from the way some of the plants blossomed and bloomed, down to even the smallest blades of grass, a sharpness to them as they waved in the warm breeze.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Did you need something or simply here to admire the garden?”</span><span><br/></span><span>“The latter.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Then spend as much time as you like here. Actually, would you care to try some of the latest harvest? I think it’s my best yet.” The Queen gestured towards a few laden baskets set aside with agrin, filled to the brim with pomegranates and other fruits from a bountiful harvest.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“...I’ll try one, you can choose which, I trust your judgement my Queen.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh, I know just the thing.” A skip to her step as she made her way towards the lot, the Queen paused mid-step to face Nyx again, one hand pointed to the side. “If you want, feel free to take a seat, won’t take but a moment.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Directed to a familiar stone bench in the shade of a crooked tree, roots wrapped around the legs, Nyx nodded and went to it. She made the motion to sit, for a moment her hair and loose folds of her clothes drifted upward, then settled as she hovered over the surface. Legs crossed and hands in her lap, Nyx watched the Queen busy herself to the side.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Hands washed in a fountain, one with three streams, designed to resemble Cerberus with three vases clutched and tilted in his mouths, for water to flow from. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>A gift from Zagreus, among other renovations contracted.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“There we go-” The Queen quickly returned as she said, she slid onto the bench nearly shoulder to chest with Nyx, a pomegranate in hand. Thumbnails pierced it and with a sharp crack the Queen split it in half with little effort, one offered to Nyx. “-And here you are.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Silently Nyx took it while the Queen ate from her own.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>From the yellow folds of it Nyx plucked one of the seeds, the size and shape close to a small pearl, she held it to the light between her index and thumb. The shine and luster of the flesh on it, a match for even the finest rubies treasured in the Underworld, the look of it overall impressive by any standard that Nyx knew.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Though it lacked something. “Is this seedless?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“It is.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“How?” Nyx did her best to recall, as far as she could remember with the Queen’s time spent in the Underworld, any fruit she grew always had seeds, despite some of her efforts. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Either too many or ones impressive in size, which could be an issue, when the seeds within would spontaneously start to sprout and grow within.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>It was even worse when she carried Zagreus.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>A particular rumor did spring up as a result, that if one did not take care, the Queen could plant a seed within someone, living or dead, and cause it to grow in horrendous fashion.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The only other point of interest Nyx could think of, she waited for the Queen's reply, who slowly ate, a slight crease to her brow in thought. “Well…”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“These came from a tree that I originally grew on the surface.” The Queen motioned towards one set aside in the corner, a small thing that looked as if it’d just started to bear fruit for the first time. “Zagreus brought it back for me, though it was closer to a sapling then.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I actually planted it when I first reached the surface, it’s nearly as old as he is. It remained stunted for so long.” A quiet chuckle to herself, the Queen let out a sigh. “Do you remember when I decided to leave?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Nyx nodded, uncertain with the tangent, the piece of pomegranate still between her fingers, hands back in her lap. “I do.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Ever present as the Styx in the back of Nyx’s mind, despite the older and bright expression of the Queen right next to Nyx, she could still perfectly picture how the Queen looked all those years ago on the bench.</span> <span>Inconsolable, eyes red as the river itself from all the tears shed, resolved in her choice to leave, with or without Nyx’s aid.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Nyx gave it without a second a thought.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I promised myself then, that I’d shed no more tears for Zagreus, when I thought he was-” The Queen’s words trailed off, she shook her head and took a deep breath. “I kept that promise, until I reached the surface and started my garden…”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The image of a younger Queen, a shallow hole dug for a seed brought back from the depths of the Underworld, watered with a few tears in her grief, the wounds still raw to her heart. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The pomegranate half set aside, Nyx moved her freed hand to hover over the Queen’s shoulder, hesitant for a second, then came to rest gently there. “The tree has grown well here.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“It has.” The Queen brought her hand up to rest on top of Nyx’s, the two simply sat in silence for a time.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span></p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wish you’d let me repay you somehow.” Empty pomegranate halves tossed aside, the two rose to their feet, at least the Queen did, Nyx went from her hover over the bench, to stand tall and float above the ground in front of it.  “For all that you’ve done for Hades, for Zagreus, for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your presence alone is more than enough, I need nothing more.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be something you need, if you can think of anything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The Queen pivoted to stand in front of and look up to Nyx, both hands taken and lightly held. “If it is within my means, promise me you’ll let me know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Queen of the Underworld should not say such things lightly.” Nyx didn’t pull away, instead she floated a little lower, until the tips of the grass brushed against the soles of her feet. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then consider it a promise not to the Queen, but Persephone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Very well.” Nyx nodded, the trust that shone in the emerald eyes, that didn’t waver in their gaze towards her, she felt that Persephone wouldn’t take no for an answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zagerus often got the same look in one of his eyes at least.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To that end, may I give you a token? As a reminder.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If your concern is that I will forget, I will not, that I can promise you completely my Queen.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not at all, I know how well you recall the court records among other matters, this is so you will keep this promise in mind, it’s alright if you don’t want it as well.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Persephone shook her head, the grip on Nyx’s hands tightened, not uncomfortably, but it made her well aware of how warm Persehpone’s hands were compared to Nyx’s. “I’ll accept whatever you wish to give.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hands let go, Persephone moved her right hand behind her back, while her left rose towards Nyx’s cheek. “May I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You may.” Curious to what Persephone intended, but not enough to ask further, she softly cupped Nyx’s cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Persephone rose then, to be at the same height as Nyx, from the corner of her eye she could see the grass underneath Persephone’s feet, grow and weave itself into a platform to raise her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Close enough to breath deep her scent, she smelled of petrichor and bouquets of floral arrangements, incredibly foreign to the Underworld, still it blended strangely well to Nyx, with the other smells that permeated the place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Persephone’s right hand came back around from her back, to tuck something just behind Nyx’s ear. “There.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nyx didn’t need to use her other senses to tell that it was a flower of some sort, one hand rose to feel along the edge of it, while Persephone pulled back and sank to the ground. “It’s a hydrangea, it can’t compare to the ornaments fashioned here, but I think it suits you quite well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will examine it later, I should return to my duties now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I won’t keep you, do keep in mind that you are always welcome here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I shall.” A slight bow in farewell from Nyx with a wave in turn from Persehone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The garden left behind and adrift in the halls once more, Nyx cloaked herself again and paused when she was certain she was alone, she removed the flower from behind her ear, and cast her eye over it. A dark violet hue with four petals, though delicate at a glance, Nyx could sense Persephone’s blessing in the flower, alongside a hint of Darkness within the stem and center.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As long as it was in the Underworld, Nyx had little doubt that it’d ever wilt, or that the sweet scent that wafted from it would ever fade.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She floated over to a nearby mirror, another one of Zagreus’s contracted renovations, and tucked the flower behind her ear again. Head turned from side to side, to see how it looked, she nodded to herself with how Persephone’s words held true to Nyx.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the same motion and thought of the conversation, she brought a hand up to where Persephone placed her hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the moment, a thought that was at the back of her mind, rose again from Nyx, how she wanted to lean into the touch. Her hands still carried Persephone’s aroma, which only made the idea take further root, it was a fragrance Nyx also wanted to wrap herself in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While she didn’t feel it happen, in the mirror she caught herself with a slight grin, Nyx quickly shook it off alongside the notions that played in her mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Composed herself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And went back to work.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A time after the Epilogue, when the issues with the Olympians have settled (for now), with some adjustments still being made for Persephone's presence, Nyx finds herself trapped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've yet to reach the game's Epilogue, it is recommended, possible minor spoilers ahead and some possibly mature content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>As far Nyx could recall, Persephone never got truly angry, upset yes, frustrated from time to time, but never one to be filled with wrath the way some of the other Olyimpians could.</span><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><span>“Have I done something to offend you?” Furrowed brow and a frown that weighed heavily on the corners of her mouth, her expression that Nyx read as anger, was new to her.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You have not my Queen.” In the shadow of an alcove with her back to the wall, Nyx shook her head to Persephone, arms crossed as she faced Nyx. “For what reason do you believe that you may have?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“The fact that you have been avoiding me it seems, or have kept yourself to only formal exchanges in the court. You have not even been to the garden as of late as well.” Her voice as a matter-of-fact, as the way some of the scribes in records could rattle off facts and figures, Persephone took a step closer to Nyx.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>The two a few arms length away from one another, reduced to one.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Nyx regretted how she’d spent her idle time before, when she found herself in the garden while Persephone was there, or shortly before she arrived, enjoyable as it was then. “My duties have merely required my attention more often, with all the changes with your return and the reconciliation, while my conduct in the court I believe is appropriate, to maintain the reputation of the Underworld.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“The first can’t possibly be true, I’ve checked with others, work has actually eased as of late. Between Zagreus’s efforts, Dusa’s diligence, even the Furies have taken well to their duties, to the point that I saw all three of them in the lounge.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“They all have done well, much of it thanks to your son, nonetheless there are matters that only I can discern and handle.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“He’s not just my son, he’s </span><em><span>our</span></em><span> son.” Persephone gave a shake of her head, the few words brought a warmth to Nyx, that didn’t show while she kept her neutral expression. “That aside, what matters exactly has kept you so busy?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Nothing that is your concern.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Are you bound in some way not to speak of it?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Then it is my concern.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Th-!” Nyx froze mid-word, the sounds of footsteps and voices echoed from one end of the hall.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Persephone leaned back to peer down the way. “Is that…?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Nyx spun around, her cloak billowed in a whirl as she pulled Persephone close and into the alcove, the two quickly masked by the shadows and Nyx’s own power.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Persephone fell silent alongside Nyx, a trio of voices with a pair of footsteps passed behind her. She recognized them as Zagreus, Megera, and Thanatos.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I could’ve sworn I heard the two of them here.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Don’t see any signs of them, could’ve just been an echo. Than?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No one here that I can sense.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I’m sure I’ll see them soon, it’s not…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Nyx couldn’t focus on what they said, her attention more drawn to what she just did, as well as her view as she looked down on Persephone. There were plenty of times Nyx had to observe and examine Persephone, never so close though, nor with Nyx looming over as she was.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She tried to not stare too deeply, nor pointedly.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Persephone didn’t meet Nyx’s gaze thankfully, instead leaned to one side to peer past her.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>After a few moments the three went on their way, but Nyx and Persephone remained as they were. “Is there a reason for this?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...If we are to continue this conversation, I would prefer to speak in a more private setting.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Lead the way then.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone glowed, literally, in the nearly pitch black room that Nyx called her own. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The closest space that she considered safe from prying eyes and keen ears, reached in a matter of minutes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, this is your quarters. I believe this is the first time I’ve actually been in here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It is, not many know it is here in the first place.” Sparsely decorated, the largest items within the barren stone and tiled room, were the bed and desk. “I don’t use it very often, it is merely a formality and a storage space at best.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The bed neatly made, more from lack of use, it was nearly as stiff as the walls, while the desk was barren, save for a small vase, with the only other source of light about the place.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I see the flower I gave you is in good health.” Persephone went over to the flower and spun it between her fingers in the vase, the petals gave off a faint violet glow, little more than a candle in the dark. “Did you imbue it with light?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I assumed it was something on your part that caused the effect.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will have to see if the other flowers have the same quality.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You may take it back, if you wish to examine it further.” Nyx briefly held on to the slim hope that the words earlier would be forgotten with Persephone’s curiosity in the room, or that some emergency would ring out in the palace draw either of their attention.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The only time I’d take it back is if you figure out something you want from me.” Only a hint of disappointment rose within, when the Fates and fortune did not favor Nyx in the moment, as Persephone went on. “Is that perhaps the reason you’ve been so distant?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her words not entirely wrong, Nyx mulled over what to say, to speak wholly or keep some words in the shadows, while she stood off to the side near the foot of the bed. “My desires are, part of the reason, alongside the respect I have towards your husband.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hades? What does he have to do with this? If he is causing you grief in some way, I can certainly set him-.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, that is not the issue, the fault lies with me.” Nyx shook her head, reminded of the few times she stole glances at Persephone, or spent a few moments to talk openly in the court, Nyx could sense the pointed stare of the Lord of the Underworld.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not just directed to Persehone, which made sense given their time apart, but to Nyx as well.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It lessened when she started to separate herself more from Persephone, only for the stare to come from her instead. The exact same one from Persephone had in the moment, eyes slightly narrowed and honed in on Nyx. “If that is the case, then what ‘desire’ or ‘desires’ trouble you so?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone took a few steps forwards, a hand raised to take one of Nyx’s, who shied away from the touch, arms quick to cross under her chest. Persephone’s own fell to her side and into her pockets, narrowed eyes softened and her mouth drew tight at the corners. “Ah, my apologies, I should’ve asked beforehand, a habit from our times in the garden.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...It is of little concern, no apology is needed.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In the pause before Nyx spoke again, something sparked behind Persephone’s eyes, her mouth formed an O as Nyx finished. “Nyx, would your desire, if any, happen to involve myself?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Silence more than enough of an answer for Persephone, her expression eased further, the hints of a frown turned towards that of a grin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nyx.” Spoken softly with a certain kindness to it, that struck Nyx’s ear as certain as an arrow from Artemis. “May I, for just a moment if that’s alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hands raised once more and offered towards Nyx, palms open with some space given, she slowly unfurled her arms, hand placed in Persephone’s. The warmth and grip from her, a comfort to Nyx, just as it was in the gardens and times before.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If what you feel is purely carnal, I’m not against it, but if it is something more, then it is mutual.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But, what of Hades?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ve already discussed this at length, he has no issue if I shared my affection and received it from others.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Perplexed by the first part and incredibly flummoxed by the second.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Uncertain as she was when she did, Nyx was glad her hands were held by Persephone, the urge to sink into the shadows welled up in Nyx. A tilt of her head and one side of her brow raised in confusion, Nyx drifted closer down to the ground. “You have?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course, you know how the rest of his family is, we had a long talk before we were wed, and made our positions clear.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx nodded, tales of Zeus infamous, alongside but lesser known of Posiedon and other, Nyx hadn’t truly interacted that much with the Olyimpians before the celebration weeks before, still words (often from shades), easily reached Nyx’s ear for the scandals and escapades.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hades isn’t like them and is more than understanding, with my own preferences, in fact, I imagine he’d be glad to know we were together.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He would?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He didn’t exactly forbid me from anyone that caught my eye, though there were some strong suggestions and considerations.” Persephone giggled to herself and shook her head. “Given that you reside within the Underworld, aren’t a shade, hold a position with much authority and respect, and most importantly, aren’t sired by Zeus.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are the closest thing to perfect by his standards, something I would second.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx slowly blinked once, twice, and a third time, the only sign that she could tell that expressed the mixed emotions that went through her, even as her face remained impassive. “If, that is the case and you are certain, I would enjoy it if we entered a more intimate relationship.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I’m certain, with how long and the times we’ve spent together. But if you have any doubts, I’m fine if you wish to think about it, and settle your heart, we can even speak to Hades, if he is still a concern.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That can wait, for now though…” Nyx trailed off, for all the time she had to think of the present circumstances, she was reminded that it’d been some time since she’d actually been involved with another romantically.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There were brief, brief, brief exchanges and encounters that resulted in little more than a pleasant and pleased Night, but it had been years since the last. Her weakened state with Zagreus’s revival one reason, the other was that she believed her heart had stilled even before then, when it came to love outside of a familial nature.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It started to shift though, when Persephone first arrived, further still with her return.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why don’t we start with a kiss?” Unsure if she was eager, or could tell Nyx’s troubled thoughts in some way, Persephone gently tugged their hands, still held tightly to Nyx’s, down while she went to the tips of her toes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With all that, Nyx still had to lean forward a little further, to meet Persephone’s lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The first kiss was brief, little more than a peck, before Nyx pulled back. “I must admit, it has been some time since I have shared in such an embrace.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A good reason for another, if you are willing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The second lasted longer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The third involved tongues.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A few more and not just on the lips, resulted in Nyx seated on the bed, Persephone on her knees there, straddled Nyx’s lap, hands cradled her head by the cheeks, a kiss shared that looped back around to their mouths. Nyx’s own hands rested on Persephone’s waist, that often slipped from time to time, one hand or both, to Persephone’s thighs and chests.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Between breaths and gasps, clothes were shed, jewelry tossed aside, to sink into the faint shadows and darkness. Though her attention was on Persephone, Nyx didn’t even need to think as she did it, the thought of the clanks and clinks of precious metal and gems, a dissonance she didn’t want in the moment.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Parted once more, Persephone stared deeply into Nyx’s eyes. “I have to ask, are you certain of this? We do not need to rush things.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As certain as I can be in the moment.” Nyx nodded, in the same motion she pulled Persephone closer, forehead softly rested against her own. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hair loosened and floated with an entire night sky around the two, a few loose locks drifted and curled themselves close to and around Persephone. “I feel as if I should be the one to ask that, I may lack experience, but I am your senior.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“With everything, I have come to think it doesn’t matter how old one is, simply how one has spent the time.” Tenderly touched and rubbed against, not just their foreheads, Persephone’s hands went to Nyx’s shoulders when space was given.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gradual pressure and eased back, Persephone gave a toothy grin, a shine to her that could match Helios. “Since we both tend to be busy, I propose we make the most of what time we have now.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Agreed.” Nyx herself felt a tug at the corners of her mouth, her usual expression by default cracked, and broke a little, when Persephone continued with her kisses, her hands not idle in the efforts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearly a year later, after a major celebration, Persephone and Nyx spend some time alone together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content ahead, some light (in a way dark) bondage, and a strap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hades and Persephone kept separate bed chambers within the palace, though at times one shared the other, the two had a clear understanding between them about it. Respect for one another’s space, a difference in schedules, a space to call their own. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Something all could enjoy and understand, be it a mortal, deity, or any other kind of being in the world.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone’s, could be considered the second unofficial garden within the grounds. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(Zagreus’s budding one soon-to-be-a-third.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vines crept all along the pillars and walls, with flowers of all shades, shapes. and sizes, to form mosaic paintings of sorts. On the tiled floor, there were patches of grass that was in the place of a carpet, more than a match for the softest and finest of rugs that were scattered around the palace.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Watered by a trio of fountains that adorned the walls, tiered with a steady stream that fed one into the other as they filled, that poured at last into indents between the tiled areas. All illuminated not by the candle or torchlight, instead hydrangeas, all with a gentle glow in varying hues.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A stark contrast to the last time Nyx saw it, wilted, withered, and even more lifeless than the rest of the Underworld.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I appreciate the escort, still I feel that we should have stayed to assist my husband.” Right arm linked and looped around Nyx’s elbow, Persephone glanced over her shoulder as the bedroom door shut behind them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The distant sounds of a banquet as it winded down, loud enough still to reach them as it echoed down the halls, muted when the doors shut with a clank.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The Ruler of the Underworld has the situation under control, consider it one of his many gifts on this auspicious event.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have had more than enough of those, from him and the rest of my family.” Persephone let out a quiet sigh, she loosened herself from Nyx’s arm and sat down on the bed. “Nice as they are.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Once an elegantly carved and crafted wooden piece with the finest of mattresses and silken sheets in a deep dark green. It turned into a four poster one, under Persephone's influence, roots and branches formed the frame. The four corners that supported it grew into trees, with vines and leaves here and there, some with just a touch could be pulled to veil the entirety of it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t recall a celebration before, that was ever as extravagant to celebrate the date of my birth.” Persephone raised her arms in a stretch, then promptly eased back and fell on her bed with a thump, that set a few loose leaves to scatter on the floor.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It is the first after your extended absence, by next year their spirits should settle.” Nyx drifted to the foot of the bed in front of Persephone, slightly to the side to stare at her face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The first time in the entire banquet that Nyx could see Persephone’s expression truly relax, from the usual elegant decorum she maintained, and even kept up when the celebration was in full swing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“One can hope, they’ve certainly given enough to last me the rest of this year, the next, and many after. If anymore are sent my way tonight, I’ll be tempted to toss them to Cerberus.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anymore should be set aside, to inspect at your leisure, Hades and I discussed this beforehand. Though, there is one gift that requires your attention.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...What and from who?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Myself and myself.” Nyx pressed her hand over her chest and gave a tilt of her head. “I am at your service, if you desire, or if you prefer, I believe I have some things in mind, that you should enjoy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did my husband ask you to do this?” Persephone sat up with a furrowed brow, her eyes held a spark of interest, a slight twitch to a finger, and a shake of a leg.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, though I sought him out for advice, on your preferences.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is he going to…?” Persephone leaned to one side to glance at the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx shook her head. “He informed me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would require a longer discussion. He also mentioned either he or I should be made available to the rest of the House, in the event of an emergency, as well as prevent any interruption or disturbance.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then I will gladly accept whatever you have to give.” Persephone put her hands in her lap and grinned towards Nyx. “I leave myself in your capable hands.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will do my best not to disappoint. If for any reason you wish to stop, simply say the word and I will cease any act.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did Hades inform you-?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He did, do you wish to confirm it?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone gave a single nod and beckoned with one finger to Nyx to lean over, a quick whisper to the ear and the two leaned back respectively. “Is it the same?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It is, shall we begin then?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx started slow, a cradled head and a soft kiss, followed by two simple orders, for Persephone to be still, and let herself be guided. Both got a firm nod in confirmation, Nyx moved her hands to undress Persephone. Clasps undone of jewelry and ornaments, Nyx lips were quickly there to kiss suddenly exposed skin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fingers tugged and pulled at Persephone's clothes here and there, a gentle caress with fingers, or a light scrape of Nyx’s nails as she did, traced along curves and lines.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone shivered and flinched now and then, usually more than active when the two had their times together, Nyx could see an internal struggle not to lean into a touch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To bring a hand around and hold her close, to press for more.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone stayed her hands though.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The last earring set aside in the crook of a tree and Persephone freed from the rest of her garments, Nyx ended where she started, with another kiss to the lips. She pushed away to gaze at Persephone, seated again with her hands in her lap, exposed without a hint of embarrassment or shyness.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was only an eagerness to her eyes as she squirmed where she sat. “Aren’t you going to undress as well?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“In due time, there are still preparations to be made.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh. Like what?” Persephone shifted her hands to the edge of the bed at her side and leaned forward, a fuller view presented with a slight sway to her chest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx’s eye flickered to the sight for a moment, before she directed her eyes upward, alongside her hands. “This.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fingers splayed, she drew them in one after the other starting from her little finger in a twisting motion.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In response thin vines slowly fell from the branches and canopy above, tendrils of shadows shifted and writhed, entwined with each strand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Some moved as if they were alive, slithering across the sheets, to encircle Persephone’s wrists and along her arms. Others moved with more careful direction, in-sync with Nyx’s movements of her fingers, to drape themselves over and around the rest of Persephone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Try to be still.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone only gave a brief nod, her attention more drawn to the spectacle of the vines and shadows.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Here and there where they overlapped, shadows formed knots and binds, Nyx could’ve easily formed such bonds entirely with her powers alone. The use of the vines though made it easier, it was also in accordance to Hades’s advice, when it came to what Persephone enjoyed the feel of across her skin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx attention freed to focus on other things, she watched Persephone wriggle and giggle, at times Nyx would give a tug or a pull, as a reminder of her order. It would still Persephone for a few moments, though she’d soon start to shift and test some of the bonds again. Sometimes on purpose, going by the grin that would cross her face, or the quiet gasps when Nyx tightened or pulled harder on some of the binds.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There. Comfortable?” Arms crossed and chest held a notch higher, even as Nyx drifted down to rest her feet on the ground, she cast her eye over her work.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Very, have you done this before?” Persephone on full display, her body at an angled Y-shape, a few cushions bunched up at her back to keep her easily propped up where she sat relaxed on the bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Some vines detached completely while others still hung from the branches above, lines were drawn over her shoulders. Between and underneath her breasts, then looped around in a wide net about the rest of her, Persephone still appeared completely at ease, if not more so with a smile that had yet to fade.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have, now, I should prepare myself as well.” Nyx began to undress, slowly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The clasps of her cloak released with a click, that drifted and piled at feet, joined by the larger and heavier pieces of metal of gemstones. Shed with care, the muted thuds the loudest sounds in the room, Persephone silent, lower lip bitten while she watched.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx didn’t rush through the motions, nor did she take her time, though from Persephone’s unwavered gaze, either way would’ve led to the same result, of a hunger there in the stare. Soon bare save for her hair ornament and a few bands of metal, Nyx shook her head when Persephone again tested the bonds.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will never tire of the sight.” Said with a wistful sigh as the bindings were unbroken, Persephone sat up a little higher. “If you are done, I would enjoy some more attention.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Almost, there is one last touch.” Hands at her side, Nyx with a mere snap of her fingers, drew the shadows about her feet, up and along her legs, to swirl in a mist about her waist.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>What emerged as it dissipated in a matter of seconds, a phallus of darkness, a few thin bands of shadows stemmed from it, that went over her waist and thighs. Unseen part of it curved and reached within Nyx, though held in place and formed by her own power, some aspects did make it easier. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>All of it held a few faint shimmers of starlight. “Does this please you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It will, if you make use of it, now preferably.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As you wish my Queen-” Nyx bowed and with a flick of her finger, loose vines drew taunt, Persephone gasped as she was lifted into the air by them. Carefully balanced and positioned with legs spread, her waist nearly at the same level as Nyx’s head, who got onto the bed and sat-up on her knees. “-but first.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t need to…” Persephone’s objection trailed off at Nyx’s touch, right hand raised, her fingers ran around the outer folds. At the peak she lightly pinched and rubbed it with two fingers, in slow circles, the warmth there already palpable, that only grew when Nyx brought her left up as well.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One digit, then another that slid in with ease, any protest from Persephone turned into moans, that rose in pitch when Nyx exchanged her right hand with her mouth. Kissed and gently sucked on, Nyx’s lapped at the top, and withdrew her left hand, fingers from her right quick to replace it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fingers damp, Nyx brought her left down to her strap and wetted it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx kept up her motions for a few seconds, then parted and rose to her feet. Persephone still suspended, panted, sheets dampened below her waist from what fell. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nyx</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Said in a needy hiss when she found her breath, Persephone rocked slightly in the air, steadied by Nyx who brought both hands to Persephone’s hips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My Queen.” Nyx’s reply was formal as ever, with the faint hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth. Strap positioned over the opening, she slowly pushed in and pulled Persephone close, barely any effort needed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Along the length and nearly to the base, Nyx stopped for a moment, to adjust her grip, and listen to Persephone’s pleasured hum. “Is there any discomfort? I can adjust it if desired.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am alright, I appreciate the concern.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That is good to hear.” A squeeze of Persephone’s sides at her words, Nyx pulled back and began to build up a rhythm, it took only a light touch with Persephone in the air where she hung.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two changed position from time to time, whether told through a breathless order from Persephone, from Nyx at a whim (without objection), or on occasion with a wordless exchange, a look, a touch, a nod.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One leg raised and held by Nyx, with Persephone tilted to the side, to press deeper in longer and slower thrusts. Another had Persephone spun around to hold and pick up the pace from behind, held by her thighs or the binds along her back and sides.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx made sure to make full use of each, hands never idle, whether it was to press, rub, or pinch Persephone’s more sensitive spots. At times Nyx would slow, when Persephone tensed and had a tell tale shiver course through her, only to pick up when Persephone would say. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It didn’t take the two long to come full circle, in more ways than one, to the position where they started, to face one another with some change. Nyx damper, not just below her waist and not from sweat, something that wasn’t possible for her, but from Persephone, a strong floral scent mixed in with it all.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>More than a few new flowers had blossomed and bloomed around them, along the vines and within the branches. Each seemingly came whenever Persehpone reached a peak, not even the sheets were spared, a few small budding sprouts between the threads below.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It made Nyx wonder, if any of the flowers were transferred to the garden, the idle thought pushed aside at Persephone’s words.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nyx, let me kiss you.” A hushed whisper in a lull, Nyx nodded and pulled on one of the vines.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two still connected in the shift, Persephone’s arms still outstretched at her back and legs spread into an open seated position, Nyx brought her arms around Persephone’s sides, head tilted slightly to the side, the two closed in for a kiss.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To Nyx it tasted sweeter than some of the finest goods, be it from Olympus on high, the mortals below, or anything that Eurydice could create.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lost in the moment, it barely registered to Nyx when she felt Persephone nip Nyx’s bottom lip when they parted, followed by the sharp sound of the snap of vines.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Legs wrapped around as well as Persephone’s arms, part of the vines and a few faint shadows still wrapped around each, Nyx fell backward, more from the surprise rather than the shift in the weight.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She began to float on instinct and stared up at a sharp toothed grin from Persephone, legs now to the side and braced on the bed. Nyx floated between them, her hands still on Persephone’s waist, her own pressed on the sides of Nyx’s arms.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“I prefer to finish matters like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my dear Nyx</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx could only nod in response, she was certain her face didn’t show it, but she could feel herself be thrown by the sudden shift. From the pleasured gasps and moans, as well as the short utterances between breaths of Persephone, to the tone she took on when she assisted in the court to it, a sharper edge to it that Nyx had yet to hear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Persephone wasted no time as she started to grind against Nyx, breasts fondled and played with in turn. Persephone added her mouth to the mix, when Nyx slowly sank downward in the motions, space given that Persephone made use of to slowly ride Nyx.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Down, down, down, it didn’t take long for Nyx to fully have her back on the bed, straddled by Persephone with her knees to the side. Before Nyx felt some personal joy with what she did, more from the view and voice of Persephone, with the Queen on top, there was something more to it that made Nyx shudder.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pace quickened, alongside their breaths, Nyx simply held on as she felt herself coming to a close. Persephone rode hard, she slowly tilted and leaned forward as she did, closer and closer to Nyx’s face, until their breaths could be felt on one another’s face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The gap closed and into a kiss, as another throe of joy coursed through Persephone, shared by Nyx.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For a few moments after, Persephone rested on top of Nyx, arms at the side of her head, her own held and rested over Persephone’s back. The shadows about Nyx’s waist vanished, and dissipated without a sound, the only noises in the room, their breaths, and the faint trickle of water from the fountains.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nyx found her voice first, spoken with a slight chuckle. “You... have grown quite the garden.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?” Persephone propped herself to look down on Nyx, who with a tilt of her head directed Persephone’s attention to the roof.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her gaze slow to turn, Persephone’s eyes went wide as she took it in, the ceiling now adorned with countless flowers, many hydrangeas with their faint glow that lit up the room ever further by sheer numbers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>